Sick Days
by TheHappyLesbian
Summary: Santana gets sick. Who else should help her get well but her girlfriend? Quinntana fluff. Mentions of Brittany/Rachel.


**Title : **Sick Days**  
Pairing : **Quinntana, mentions of Britberry(Brittany/Rachel)  
**Rating : **K-T  
**Word Count : **Right around 2k  
**Warnings : **Femslash, language. No real spoilers  
**Summary : **Santana gets sick. Who else should help her get well but her girlfriend?  
**Disclaimer : **If I owned them, there would be some form of a lesbian relationship that goes beyond the tiny bit of Brittana we saw. So that just goes to show you that I own nothing except for the thoughts inside my messed up mind.

Originally this was going to be an angsty fic, but I don't feel like writing angst right now, so it's more of a smutty, fluffy fic ;3 Santana and Quinn aren't enemies in this.

* * *

Santana Lopez's day normally starts like this:

Her alarm goes off at 6:45 am. She wakes up and stretches. She then takes her phone and sends a "good morning" text to Quinn. Then she walks in her bathroom and hops in the shower. That's her favourite part of the morning. It wakes her up and it keeps her relaxed. After the shower, she dries off, and puts her Cheerios uniform on. She dries her hair and pulls it into a tight ponytail. She then runs downstairs and drinks some juice for breakfast. She hates eating when she gets up. She runs and brushes her teeth real quick and then makes sure she did all her homework and had it all with her. Once that's done, she goes through and grabs her keys and her phone. She then waits for her dad to get ready and gives him a kiss on the cheek and they both leave for school and work at the same time.

Today, however...that isn't the case.

Santana's alarm went off at the regular 6:45 am. She turned around and turned it off. Her eyes opened and she sat up to stretch. But as she sat up, she quickly jolted to the bathroom, to empty the contents of her stomach. Once done, she leaned back against the wall and pushed herself up. Trying to regain her balance, she moved over and put her hands on both sides of the sink. She went on and brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth out, the taste of vomit almost enough to make her throw up again. She moved from the bathroom to the kitchen downstairs.

Her dad, Carlos, sat at the table reading the paper and drinking his coffee. He looked over his paper when he heard something bang against the table. Santana sat in a chair with her head resting on her arms.

"Mija? Are you okay?" He asked, putting the paper down and walking over to his daughter.

She looked up and nodded to her dad. But Carlos Lopez was one of the most respected doctors in all of Lima. He wasn't going to be fooled by his daughter's facade. He patted her on the back and helped her up. She wobbled as she stood, but Carlos was there to help her balance. She didn't complain when Carlos walked her back into her room. She didn't try and fight when he said she wouldn't be going to school. She didn't worry about the torture she'd get from Coach Sylvester when he laid her in bed and covered her up. All she wanted to do was sleep. She turned onto her side and curled up under her blankets and was asleep within minutes.

* * *

_Three Days Later_

"Q!"

Quinn ran from the middle of the field to the sidelines where Sue was. "Yeah Coach?"

"I don't know if you've realized, Q, but we are missing a Cheerio today. Do you have any idea what this could do to my chances of winning another championship?" Sue glared at the head Cheerio. "All of my Cheerios should have an equal amount of practices, and so far Ms. Lopez has missed three of them."

"She's sick, coach. She's getting over the flu." Quinn said worriedly.

Sue glared at her. "I don't care if she has smallpox. I need my Cheerio back, in tip top condition. And I am appointing that duty to you."

"Coach-"

"Oh come on Q. You think I don't know that you're in there boinking her everyday after practice?" Quinn's eyes widened at the revelation. "Well I haven't seen it with my own eyes, thank heavens, but B has whined and complained about not being able to go into the showers with her little midget girlfriend because you two are getting it on."

Quinn blushed a harsh red. "Sorry coach, I-"

"I don't care what you and your little girlfriend do after practice. I do, however, care that she is back on the field by Monday. And I am sending you to be her caretaker for the next three days. Just think of it as quality time to spend with her, Q. But she'd better be well by the time Monday rolls around."

"Yes coach," and with that, Quinn took off to retrieve her things.

Sue marched onto the field. "Did I tell you to stop practicing? What are you people from Lima's institute for the mentally challenged or something?"

* * *

Santana laid on the couch, curled up in a thick blanket, and closed her eyes. No sooner that she felt herself falling asleep, there was a knock at the door.

_Fuck my life_ she thought as she stood up slowly, trying to keep her balance. She padded over to the door and unlocked it. The frown on her face turned into a big smile as Quinn stepped inside the house.

"Hey baby." She kissed Santana's cheek. "Brought you over some stuff that may make you feel better." She put down the bag that was in her hand and wrapped her arm around the Latina's waist, pulling her over to the couch. She sat down and pulled Santana down beside her. "How're you feeling?"

"Like shit, Einstein," Santana retorted. Quinn shrugged and pulled out a couple of things from her bag. "Q, you didn't have to go buy anything for me. I've got everything I need."

"Yeah, and that's why you're not feeling any better." Quinn got up off the couch and went into the kitchen. She came back with a glass of water and handed it to Santana. She pulled out a bottle of cough syrup and opened it. "Drink," she ordered.

Santana smirked. "Someone's been taking notes from Sylvester." She took a large drink of the medicine and almost immediately started to cough. "And you see why I don't have that shit in my house!"

"Quit being a big baby, baby," Quinn smiled. "Now, get up." Quinn held her hands out and pulled Santana up. "Bed."

Santana winked. "You haven't even kissed me, and you already want me in bed? Yes ma'am." Quinn smacked her shoulder and pushed her up the stairs.

"Even when you're sick, you can't help yourself, can you?" Quinn chuckled. "Now, I'm going to make you some soup, and you are going to lay here and rest. I brought you over a few movies, if you wanna watch 'em."

"I think I'm gonna just try and sleep some more, Q." Santana crawled into her bed and pulled the blankets up over her.

Quinn smiled at her girlfriend. "Okay baby. I'll bring your soup up when it gets done." Quinn started to walk out the door, but she turned back around and walked over to the bed. She leaned down and kissed Santana's forehead. "Even though I hate it when you're sick, you're so adorable like this."

"Out, now." Santana grumbled. Quinn laughed and walked downstairs.

* * *

A few minutes later, Quinn returned to Santana's room with a bowl of soup and a glass of water.

"San," she whispered, kneeling beside her bed. "Santana, come on baby." She gently nudged the sleeping girl, causing her to stir. "Come on baby, it's time to eat." She heard Santana groan and she rolled her eyes. She climbed on the bed beside the sleeping form and wrapped her arm around her waist, pulling her close. She started to kiss her neck softly, moving up to the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Quinn," Santana moaned. "Stop, I just want to sleep."

Quinn shrugged. "Fine. See if you get any once you do wake up."

Santana turned around and glared at Quinn. "Fuck you."

"I think I'll be doing that to you, actually." Quinn winked, helping Santana sit up in bed.

Santana banged her head against the wall she was leaning against. "Aye dios mio, I've created a monster."

Quinn grinned and gave Santana the bowl of soup. "Eat. And then rest. If you want, we can watch a movie or something." Quinn said, leaning over the bed, giving Santana a very pleasing view of her ass. "And quit staring at my ass." She moved back up, holding two movies. "Mean Girls or Scream?"

"Scream. Definitely Scream." Santana grinned. Quinn got up and put the movie in. She crawled back into the bed with Santana and wrapped her arms around the brunette. Santana finished eating and then leaned into Quinn's grasp. Within a half an hour, Quinn looked down to see Santana sound asleep. She smiled at the peaceful image before her. If she didn't love Santana before, she certainly did now. Quietly and quickly, she crawled out of the bed, covered Santana fully with blankets, and walked downstairs, giving her girlfriend some peace and quiet.

* * *

_Three hours later_

Quinn sat on the couch finishing up her homework when the door opened. She looked up to see Mr. Lopez walking in. He looked down at the blonde and smiled.

"Hey Quinn. I'm guessing Santana is asleep?" He asked, seeming to be in a rush.

She nodded. "Yeah. Coach Sylvester told me to come over and take care of her. I would've been over the first day, but Santana insisted I didn't."

Carlos nodded. "Well look, I've got to take over a shift at the hospital tonight. So I'll probably just sleep there. I just wanted to come home to check on San, but obviously she's in great hands." He smiled at Quinn. Out of every adult that knew about them, Carlos was the one who treated her the best. "Give Santana my love. And here," he handed her a few twenties. "For food and anything else tonight. Just take care of my little girl, please?"

"I love her, Mr. Lopez. All I want to do is take care of her." She smiled. He grinned and pulled her up for a hug. "Have fun at work." She walked over and closed the door behind him. As she went to turn around, she felt two arms snake around her waist.

"You love me?" Santana asked, resting her head on Quinn's shoulders.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah. I love you, S." She turned around and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck.

"You're going to get sick," Santana said, trying to pull away. This only made Quinn hold on tighter.

Quinn shrugged. "I don't care. I'm with you. If it means I have to be sick to be around you, so be it." She grinned, leaning in to capture Santana's lips. Santana smiled into the kiss and backed Quinn up into the door. Her hands moved from Quinn's waist, down to her ass, while Quinn's moved up into Santana's hair.

Once they broke apart, Santana smiled goofily. "I'm feeling a lot better now," she said, leaning into Quinn's body. "And...I love you too."


End file.
